detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Zed Point Conasty
Z. Point Conasty (although more commonly known as Zed), is roughly considered the leader of the Skaters. Like the other Skaters, he rides around on his skateboard. History Prior to the series start Zed is a childhood classmate of Lee Ping though he doesn't seem to remember it very well. Season 1 He and the others were contacted by Rad Circles (using Wurst's email via hacking) under the alias of Lee Ping. They were recruited into helping with the Prank by rigging cans of radio-active green paint to fall on students and staff of A Nigma High, including himself and the other Skaters As part of a mis-understanding from Lee and with supplies provided by Rad Circles they planned to dump more of the paint on the student of the week, which thanks to rigging the vote would come up as Principal General Barrage, on live TV. Even with complications the second prank was successful and he even complimented Lee on it later, particularily that he wasn't caught this time. Zed and the Skaters cameoed at Brandy Silver's party, skating through it and later trashing it under the influence of the Music. Zed and the Skaters cameoed at the Battle of the Bands as a band called Skate or Die Trying. Appearence Zed is noted for his eyes covered by his brown hair mop, which his covered by his blue beanie. He wears a light-brown teeshirt. Personality Z. usually comes off as a sterotype skater, with his mind usually preocupied by skating, and is a bit absent minded to the obvious. Lee notes that his attention span in very limited and is easily distracted with his undevided attention usually only lasting about two seconds, despite this underneath his carefree and goofy exterior Z has generally good intentions at heart, and only did pranks out of fun, and does not do anything illegal a nd has yet to break any actual school rules. Despite Z's idiotic outlook, carefree nature and goofy mindset Z is atleast intelligent enough to follow the complex blue prints to set up the paint part of the prank. Relationships Skaters Z is the defacto leader of the skaters, do to the simplicity of thier mindset it sometimes seems that they share a brain. Z and the Skaters worked together to set up two "Lee Ping Pranks" Lee Ping According to Lee, Z, Camillio, and himself went to kindergarten together, though Z didn't seem to know who he was prior to the prank. Z did the paint part for the prank, thinking that he got intructions from Lee Ping. Trivia & Background Information *Christian Potenza, the voice actor for Zed, is also the voice actor of other popular characters for Canadian television show, including Jude Lizowski of 6teen, Chris McLean of Total Drama, and Trevor Troublemeyer of Sidekick. * It is interesting to note that on Day One of Tenth Grade Z completely ignored Lee's existance. This could've been before they pulled off the paint part, as that part seemed to need very little time, or that Z had forgotten how Ping looked and thought that is was another person or that he was pretending not to know him so he wouldn't get caught in the prank. ("Blitzkreig Bop'd") * Their is some confusion over his name as the pronounciation "Zed" is the Canadian Pronounciation of the letter Z. Since Detentionaire is a Canadian show, it is likely that the Z part is an initial for his first name, as well Z is a common nickname amongst Canadian Highschools for people who have names that start with Z. However, it is also possible for his actual name to be "Zed" as it said so on his e-mail account (though given his stupidity he could have mispelled his own name) For the sake of convienience the name of this page will be titled "Zed" but referred as Z in the context. **Though, as he and the other skaters are all voiced by the same actor and have rhyming names (as evidenced by two people named Ned and Ted, it is thought that his name is pronounced Zed. **In addition to clear a misconception. When he was called "Zed" on the P.A. System, (as stated above) Zed is simply the canadian pronounciation of the letter Z and bears no *Like Cyrus, he has a different voice-actor in Blitzkreg Bop'd than in later episodes. *(Assuming that his name is "Zed") His name may be bassed off Mr. Zed (a comedian and singer) Zed Shaw a U.S. Computer programmer or other people with the name Zed. ** A variation to the name "Zed" is Zedd. Category:Prank Category:Characters Category:A Nigma High Category:Popular Category:Neutral